


Sad Squid x Young Wolf

by brienneoftarthpleasebeatmeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Modern AU, alive robb, happy theon greyjoy, i am aiming for toothache levels of fluff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienneoftarthpleasebeatmeup/pseuds/brienneoftarthpleasebeatmeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>behold, a dumping ground for unrelated theon x robb drabbles :~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theon gets stung.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tumblr post: “your wcw (mcm) trespasses on private property to take photos of flowers.” :”))) 
> 
> all rights belong to grrm/hbo, i own nothing, because if i did robb and theon would be frozen in that one scene from the very first episode where they are all shirtless and in love and happy and ALIVE!!! thanks.

“Ow,” Theon whined. Robb rolled his eyes and continued wrapping the bandage around Theon’s wrist.

“It’s a bee sting,” he reminded Theon.

“And it bloody hurts,” Theon complained.

“And you’re a big baby. Why were wandering around in a field?”

“Because,” Theon said, not looking at Robb, “I was looking for a rabbit to hunt.”

Robb narrowed his eyes and looked up at Theon. “You didn’t have your bow with you.”

Theon practically started squirmed in his seat. Robb relished this rarity of Theon looking uncomfortable, and pressed him harder. “And you were trespassing on private property.”

“Oh, and that’s a crime?” Theon nearly shouted, and Robb begins to shake with laughter. Theon realized what he said and flushed furiously, before shoving Robb away from him. Robb fell on the floor, still laughing, and Theon made to stand before Robb reached for his wrist that wasn’t bandaged.

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me, it’s none of my business, knowing you, you probably just needed a private spot to wank, among the--among the flowers. But then--then a bee decided to join in,” he said, choking back laughter, and Theon rolled his eyes as he stood over his boyfriend, who was still on the floor, weeping with laughter.

“For your information, Stark,” Theon said, determined to salvage some of his dignity as he slid down on the floor to join Robb, “I _wasn’t_ wanking.” He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and shoved it at Robb. Robb wiped a tear from under his eyes before taking it.

“What is this?” He squinted at the screen. “Is this--is this some dead animal you found? You trespassed on private property and got stung by a bee to take a blurry picture of some animal guts?”

“What?” Theon jerked the phone back. “No, it’s...” He glanced at the screen, which showed a blurry photo of something red. His shoulders sagged. “They’re flowers,” he mumbled shamefully.

Robb took the phone back and tilted his head while staring at the picture. “Flowers?”

“They--they were red and wild and beautiful, and they reminded me of you,” Theon said in a mortified whisper, still red-faced and staring at the floor. Robb went silent until he finally let out a soft: “Oh,” and Theon prayed for the floor he was busy memorizing to open up and swallow him whole.

“Oh,” Robb said again, and Theon snuck a glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Robb was smiling, and he was looking at Theon, who told him to shut up.

“But it’s cute. You’re pretty cute, Greyjoy,” Robb said, still smiling, and Theon’s hand shot out to hit him, but Robb caught it with his own, and suddenly he was on top of Theon, with Theon’s hands pinned above him.

“Ow,” Theon whined, because Robb’s hand was pushing down on the wrist that'd been stung. Robb sighed but moved his hand so it was in Theon’s hair, and Theon let out a little whimper at that, and then Robb’s mouth was against his throat and then low in his ear: “I can’t believe you got a bee sting for me.”

“ _Bee_ -lieve,” Theon whispered, staring at the ceiling, and Robb rolled off him while rolling his eyes and waited for his boyfriend to stop shaking with laughter.


	2. Theon and Robb play Pokemon Go.

“It’s around here somewhere,” Theon said, swiveling in a circle while holding his phone out.

 

“Okay, well, it’s almost dark,” Robb said from where he was sitting underneath a tree, “and we’ve caught loads already.”

 

Theon snorted. “Yeah, like fifty fucking rattatas.”

 

They had been in the woods for at least four hours, Robb guessed, and they would have headed back twenty minutes ago had a tentacruel not shown up on Theon’s tracker.

 

“How many footsteps?” he asked Theon, who muttered “two” before disappearing into a thicket of bushes with his phone.

 

“Won’t it be near water?” Robb called after him, but Theon was too far away to hear him, or, more likely, was ignoring him. Still, Robb rolled his eyes and stood up to find him. This would be an extraordinarily stupid way to die, and his boyfriend excelled in being extraordinarily stupid.

 

Suddenly, he heard a splash and a shout. Robb broke through the thicket and found Theon on his knees in what looked like sewage water, still clutching his phone.

 

“I found it,” he said breathlessly by way of explanation, while Robb wondered if he had any towels in his car for Theon to sit on on the way back to Winterfell so he wouldn’t get water all over the car seat.

 

“Gods, Greyjoy, was it _underwater_?”

 

Theon stood up, his wet pants sticking to his legs, and managed to look slightly sheepish. “I tripped.”

 

Robb just shook his head. “What’s its CP?”

 

“600,” Theon replied, not bothering to hide his smirk. “I”m taking the Winterfell gym when we get back.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Robb said, “If you can take it from...what’s their name?”

 

“ _‘littledove7,_ ’” Theon said with more than a hint of annoyance, “and their 400 CP _clefairy._ Who the hell is that, anyway?”

  
Robb shrugged as the two of them began to trudge back through the woods to his car. “I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote: have no idea if these CPs are realistic. i am just proud of my 138 cp eevee i caught next to my trash can this morning. :") 
> 
> and no grammarly, i do not mean "frittatas."


End file.
